Toy guns are popular among children and young adults and are commonly used in games and sports activities such as hunting games, combat or war games. Toy guns are typically designed to be externally resembled real guns and are accompanied with fanciful light and sound effects in order to create a sense of reality and to make the toy guns to be more appealing to the players.
Nevertheless, conventional toy guns are seldom to be employed in the dark since players are not able to see the effects of projectiles being shot from the toy guns, thereby reducing the degree of excitement and amusement effects of playing toy guns in the dark. Enhancements have been carried out to include the feature of glowing projectiles for toy guns in recent years so as to enable players to play shooting games in a dark environment. It is noted that the glowing projectiles of these toy guns are typically coated with fluorescent or phosphorescent pigments and prior exposure to a light source is required before the projectiles are expelled from the toy guns so as to achieve the desired glowing effect. One of the shortcomings of the existing glowing projectiles is the requirement of exposing the projectiles to a light source to illuminate the projectiles before a game can be started. This would create inconvenience to the players since a game cannot be started immediately due to longer preparation time is required to expose the projectiles to a light source. Further, insufficient or uneven exposure of the projectiles to the light source would also cause the projectiles to be unable to give the desired glowing effect after being expelled from the toy guns and thus reduces the overall excitement of a game.
In view of these and other shortcomings, it is desirous to provide a toy gun with sufficient realism and is capable of creating a visual effect of an illuminated soft projectile which simulates a space weapon without the need of exposing the soft projectile to a light source in advance, thereby reducing the preparation time.
The toy gun according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention and its combination of elements and/or arrangement of parts or components thereof will be described and/or exemplified in the detailed description.